SAA Big Brother UK Season 13
Big Brother 13 UK is an upcoming series of Big Brother UK SAA which started on the 22nd August 2017, and is due to end on the 11th September, after roughly 26-28 days. 13 new housemates entered on launch, in addition to 3 returnees. Since then; 2 new housemates and 3 new returnees entered the house. Giving a total of 21 housemates, making it the most since Big Brother 3. which had 23 housemates overall. Production Eye Design The eye design was reveled on the 10th July, right after the Big Brother 12 final and was revealed to have a very colourful theme, contrasting from purple on the left to green on the right. House Design The house is revealed to be based on the Big Brother 12 house, with many differences. A preview of the Bedroom & Garden was released on the 28th July. The house tour took place on the 20th August, 2 days before the launch. Tasks Twists * '''On Day 4, '''following Connors eviction. It was announced that there would be a house vote to determine a second evictee. As he survived the public vote, Peter chose three nominees to face this house vote. And everyone else voted between the three nominees to evict. * '''On Day 11, '''following the eviction of Violet. The Robbed Housemates were told that they had been issued with the power of the the instant eviction. All four members had to agree unanimously on a housemate to be evicted from the house. However, they failed to do so, meaning that the power would come back in the near to late future. '''On Day 14, '''the power was handed to the four winners of the Jeremy Kyle task; Morgan, Aaron, Violetta and Maresa. All of whom agreed to evict Barbie from the house. She was evicted just minutes after Alexia & Atlanta. * '''On Day 16, '''the housemates competed in various challenges as teams. With Aaron, Jordan, Laura, Joel & Morgan competing under Team Blue. While Anthony, Maresa, Sasha, Scotty & Xander competing under Team Red. They competed in three challenges; Musical Chairs, A Quiz Game and two rounds of Lazer Tag. On Day 18, it was announced that Team Blue had won the challenge and were all issued with immunity for the week. Whilst the losing team would be the only ones eligible to face eviction and in addition, they had to nominate Face-to-Face. Targets Twist Following the entry of Atlanta, Alexia and Aaron as 'robbed housemates'. They were given the mission to evict individual 'targets' every week. And if one of them got a target evicted on that week, the Robbed Housemate that got them evicted would be given a reward and would not name a target the following week. Houseguest Twist It was announced during Day 17's eviction that one of the previous five evictees would be given the chance to enter the house as a 'houseguest' and could not be nominated or evicted. However they wouldn't be eligible to win and would leave during the final. Furthermore, the houseguest will be required to nominate Face-to-Face every week of their stay in the house. Housemates The cast was revealed on the 22nd August 2017 on the SAA discord channel. Heidi, Peter & Helene were announced to replace Zareen, Ollie & Lola as they all removed from the cast list pre-series . Returning Housemates Three housemates from the past were revealed to return to the house on Day 1. They are to compete as regular housemates but would be labelled as 'Robbed Housemates' who had to evict assigned targets in the house every week in order to allow the entry of more returners. On Day 16, the final returnee; Jordan entered the house where it was confirmed that there would be no more former housemates. Nominations Table Notes * For the first week, former housemates; Aaron, Alexia & Atlanta were given immunity. * Following Connors eviction, Peter (who just survived the public vote) was asked to name three housemates to face a house vote. * As a punishment handed down by the Robbed Housemates; Barbie was instructed to nominate Face-to-Face for the duration of her stay in the house. * As new housemates; Tiffany, Laura & Anthony were immune from being nominated. * As a new housemate, Morgan was immune from being nominated. While Aaron used his immunity pass. * As punishment for discussing nominations, Barbie was restricted to one nomination. While Maresa was banned from nominating. * As winners of the Jeremy Kyle task; Maresa, Aaron, Morgan & Violetta were given the power to evict one housemate. They chose Barbie. * As losers of the Jeremy Kyle task; Xander & Peter were only allowed to nominate housemate for eviction. * The housemates competed in Team Challenges this week, with the winning team being granted immunity. While the losing team was forced to nominate Face-to-Face. * On Day 20, Barbie entered as a 'houseguest' and was eligible to nominate. But couldn't be nominated or evicted, she left before the final on Day 26. Gallery BB13eye cofpy.png|Big Brother 13 eye Dda1.png|Preview of the Bedroom & Garden TeaserBB13.png|Teaser of Big Brother 13 Girls.png|Cast Reveal; Girls Boys.png|Cast Reveal; Boys |}